L'Hokage Orange et la Princesse de Konoha
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Série d'OS, sur le jeune homme le plus imprévisible du village caché des feuille et la princesse du noble clan des Hyūga. Attention, histoire prenant en compte,l'oeuvre original. Spoiler sur les chapitres 699/700 ainsi que un petit peu sur le prochain film Naruto the last! Enjoys
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous. Attention, les lignes qui vont suivre contiennent des spoilers de la fin de Naruto. Si vous n'avez pas lu les derniers scans, je vous conseille de fermer la page immédiatement !

Warning

1

2

3

J'écris cette nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Naruto /Hinata, car c'est le couple que je soutiens depuis que j'ai lu chapitre 437. À la fin du manga, ils sont mariés et ont deux enfants : Bolt et Himawari. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas été satisfaite de cette fin... Kishi n'est pas revenu sur la déclaration d'Hinata après l'invasion de Pain. Il y a eu de nombreuses interactions entre eux pendant la guerre, mais il manque un peu un morceau dans le puzzle.

Bon, il y a bien le film "The Last", mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas emballée par ce que j'ai lu et entendu. J'attends de voir ce que ca va donner. Ma fanfiction prend en compte le manga et j'écris des mini One- Shot à partir de l'incident avec Pain jusqu'à l'épilogue. J'attends de voir "The Last" pour voir comment diriger mon histoire sur certains points, comme la réponse de Naruto à la déclaration d'Hinata. Ah, et les chapitres ne seront pas dans l'ordre chronologique particulier.

En espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire.

Kisoux

Dreamblackgirl

Résumé : L'histoire se passe juste après la guerre, pendant l'enterrement de Neji RIP.

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1

(Point de vue d'Hinata)

J'ouvrai mes paupières lourdes, sentant les membres de mon corps endoloris. La nuit ayant été longue, je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil. Comment –aurais-je pu ? Je me redressai, repoussant ma couverture. Son enterrement avait lieu dans quelque heures, mais je ne désirais pas m'y rendre. Je voulais croire que je faisais un cauchemar.

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel ?

La quatrième guerre était maintenant terminée, le village se reconstruisait petit à petit. Aujourd'hui, les villageois allaient pleurer les morts de leurs proches, parents, frères, sœurs, cousins...

"Tu as été fort, courageux, tu es mort en me protégeant" songeai-je. C'était à la fois si facile et si dur de s'en souvenir. Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment, mais c'était encore si douloureux d'y repenser... Je baissai la tête, en serrant les dents. Je ressentais un vide, ca me faisait mal, si mal. Je sursautai légèrement, entendant quelqu'un toquer à ma porte.

Ma sœur apparut derrière l'entrebâille de la porte, elle m'informa de me tenir prête, car nous partirions dans une heure. Ensuite, elle disparut, me laissant à nouveau seule.

Il me fallut un énorme effort, pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Je baillai longuement, en me déshabillant et dirigea ma main vers la douche pour faire couler l'eau chaude. Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau laver mes cauchemars qui m'avait assaillie toute la nuit. Je soupirai longuement en sortant de cette chaleur. J'étais tellement fatiguée. Dans le miroir, mon reflet me renvoyait l'image de mon fantôme, des cernes noirs assourdissaient mes yeux. Je regagnai ma chambre et entreprit de me vêtir.

Je me tenais prête quelques minutes, plus tard. Je poussai un dernier soupir, et descendis rejoindre Hanabi et mon père. Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur moi, son regard semblait accabler et vide. Je savais qu'il l'avait considéré comme son fils, et aurait aimé l'avoir comme héritier. Les deux branches avaient fini par se réconcilier, après son combat contre Naruto.

Mon cousin m'avait énormément appris, j'avais pu faire mes preuves devant mon père et le garçon que j'admirais. J'avais fini par changer. Nous passions de nombreuses heures à nous entrainer tous les deux, il n'a jamais cessé de m'encourager et de me pousser à me dépasser. À présent, je n'ai plus personne pour me guider.

Tout les membres du clan étaient réunis pour lui rendre hommage. On ne pouvait distinguer, la branche principale de la secondaire. Ne l'aurais-tu pas souhaiter, voir l'union des branches ? Ma sœur, qui a toujours été forte, arborait une mine triste, les yeux rougis. Elle devait avoir pleuré, comme tout le monde. Tu étais son modèle, elle t'avait toujours admiré. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir la consoler.

Je marchais machinalement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je ne remarquai pas que nous étions arrivées. J'aurais su dire combien de temps avais-je marché, des heures, des minutes, des secondes. Mes yeux balayèrent, le cimetière. Je reconnu des silhouettes familières qui m'entouraient, ils m'adressaient tous des regards compatissants et des mots de réconforts. Je restai figée sur le marbre gris de sa tombe.

Son corps y reposait.

Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite sa présence, mais Naruto se tenait près de moi. Une lueur de tristesse et de chagrin se lisait dans ses yeux.

La cérémonie commença par un discours du Sixième Hokage. Je ne parvins pas à me concentrer sur ces paroles. Mon regard se perdit, mon esprit errait quelque part au dessus de toute cette douleur exprimée. Une larme douce et silencieuse coula sur ma joue. Ma vue commença à devenir trouble, et les larmes vinrent avant que je ne puisse songer à les arrêter. Elles coulaient, brulantes. Je les laissai ruisseler, les lèvres étroitement serrées. Soudain, je sentis une main chaude s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, mais je lui rendis son étreinte. Sa dernière phrase achevée, de longues minutes de silences suivirent en hommage au mort.

Les jours défilèrent, mais je me sentais toujours aussi mal. J'arrivais à peine à toucher à ma nourriture. Mes nuits ne cessaient de se ressembler, je me réveillai en sueur le visage pâle. Je le revoyais mourir sous mes yeux, impuissante.

Ce soir-là, je me réveillai à nouveau en sursaut, blême. Je poussai un gémissement, mes yeux baignaient de larmes. Je me levai, m'habilla puis sortit en silence. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, s'engouffrant dans ma chevelure, la faisant virevolter dans toutes les directions. Malgré le fait que les rues étaient plongées dans le silence et l'obscurité, j'avançais dans le village, d'un air machinal.

Je savais où je devais aller.

Je pénétrai dans le cimetière, je distinguai facilement sa pierre dans la pénombre. Je m'agenouillai, les larmes menaçant de déborder à nouveau. J'étais fatiguée de pleurer, fatiguée d'être triste. Soudain, je sursautai en sentant une veste sur mes épaules. Mon cœur fit un bond contre ma poitrine, un doux parfum masculin chatouilla mes narines. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur le vêtement, en reconnaissant son odeur. Je déglutis avec difficulté, Naruto Uzumaki se tenait devant moi. Sa chevelure blonde était éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Je l'observai, incrédule, puis essuya rapidement mes larmes.

-Naru…Naruto, soufflai-je d'une voix étonnée, que ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, me confia-il. J'ai décidé de sortir un peu, histoire de me changer les idées. Je t'ai vu dans les ruelles, et j'ai tout de suite compris que tu venais ici.

Je restai silencieuse, baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis inquiet pour toi, finit-il par dire. Je ne suis pas le seul, Kiba, Shino et Kurenai-sensei se font du souci aussi. Ils t'ont à peine vu depuis l'enterrement...

Je fus envahie par un sentiment de culpabilité. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement.

-Je suis désolée de vous causer du souci, dis-je avec un faux sourire. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée je vais bi…

Mes mots se perdirent, quand je le vis s'installer en tailleur prés de moi. Ses yeux me scrutaient d'un air pénétrant. Je sentis mon cœur chavirer, je détournai le regard.

\- Je sais très bien que c'est faux. Je peux voir ta peine et je la ressens également, chuchota-il. Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par dire.

Je restai muette. Je me mordis la lèvre pour réprimander un sanglot tandis qu'une larme solitaire glissa sur ma joue. Je déglutis pour faire passer ce nœud que j'avais à la gorge. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas répondre sans trahir mon angoisse, j'inspirai donc à fond et pris mon courage à deux mains.

\- Je …Je n'arrête pas de le revoir mourir devant moi chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, confessai-je.

Soudain, il me prit doucement le menton, pour que je ne cesse de fuir son regard. Je restai tétanisée devant cette soudaine proximité. J'observais chaque détail de son visage. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens, il me regardait avec douceur, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Je repense souvent à toutes ces personnes que j'ai perdue dans ma vie… commença-t-il. Ma mère, mon père, Jiraya. Contrairement à une époque, je ne suis plus aussi seul. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu me construire et faire de cette souffrance une force en ayant la chance de rencontrer des personnes comme Neji et toi.

Je restai sans voix, et me détournai de son regard.

\- Tu es la femme la plus courageuse, la plus forte et déterminée que je connaisse, poursuit-il.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond contre ma poitrine, tandis que je l'observai surprise. Il avait tourné la tête, j'aurais juré qu'il rougissait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, si tu n'avais pas été là à ce moment, confia-t-il. Les mots d'Obito auraient pu finir par m'atteindre...

Il me fit face, mon regard était fixé sur ses yeux bleus . Ils étaient baignés de larmes. Je passai mes doigts sur celles-ci, pour les faire disparaitre. Sa main se posa sur la mienne, et je frissonnai à son contact. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Nous ne sommes plus seul à présent. On ira de l'avant ensemble, lança-il, et puis, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Neji m'a laissé la mission de veiller sur toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Hinata.

Mon corps fit parcouru d'une douce chaleur.

Il avait raison.

Mon cousin c'était sacrifié pour nous offrir un nouveau départ, des jours meilleurs.

-Merci, murmurais-je avec un faible sourire.

Ma tête se posa sur son épaule sans que je m'en rende compte. La fatigue commençait à m'envahir. Mes paupières lourdes menaçaient de céder à mon sommeil. Brusquement, je sentis qu'on me soulevait. L'épuisement m'empêchait de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. J'entrouvris doucement mes paupières, et j'aperçus sa crinière blonde, ma tête était posé sur ces épaules. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. J'espérai qu'il comprenait à travers mon étreinte à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante. Je fermai les yeux, sentant mon cœur battre anormalement vite.

J'étais bien avec lui.

Le sacrifice de Neji m'avait permis de me projeter dans l'avenir, peut-être à ces côtés. Je baillai, et finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, je me redressai. Des souvenirs me revirent en mémoire, je songeai pendant un court instant que c'était juste un rêve. Mon cœur s'emballa en le voyant dans un coin contre le mur. Il semblait dormir profondément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la tête penchée sur le coté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, et de le couvrir d'une couverture.

\- Je t'aime Naruto-kun.

Cela me fit sursauter, mais alors que je venais de prononcer ces quelques mots, il soupira bruyamment en guise de réponse. Je fus rassurée quand je m'aperçus qu'il dormait toujours. Je fixai son visage, ses lèvres. J'aimerais tellement qu'elles me soient destinées. Je sentis mon cœur chavirer, les joues brûlantes. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Je retournai dans mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est la fin de cette petite OS. Si vous vous dites punaise pourquoi elle ne l'a pas embrassé, je me demande la même chose *mode fangirl on* xD. J'essaye de rester fidèle au personnage même si ce n'est pas évident d'écrire sur un univers qui n'est pas le sien. J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je suis toujours ravie de vous lire =)

Bientôt pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre se déroule après le film the Last. Naruto invité à manger chez Hyuuga.


	2. Diner de famille

Salut à tous. Bonne année 2015, je vous souhaite bonheur, argent, amour et plein de bonnes choses. Je poste enfin la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise. Merci à tous ceux qui ajoute en favori, dans la liste alertes. Mais aussi à ceux qui ont pris le soin de me laisser une review.

Mysty : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies. A bientôt pour la suite j'espere

Lilice : Je suis ravie que ca t'ai plu. J'espere que ca sera également le cas pour la suite

Merci à Sharry de m'avoir corrigé. J'ai vu The last je spoilerais un petit à la fin du chapitre.

Naruto Uzumaki observa son reflet dans le miroir, et poussa un long soupir. Il était un habillé avec un soin tout particulier. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un kimono noir traditionnel, c'était un jour spécial pour lui. Naruto s'empressa de sortir de chez lui, la nuit était déjà tombée, il faisait froid et des flocons de neiges tombaient du ciel sans répit.

Un mois venait de s'écouler depuis qu'il avait mis fin au plan de Toneri. Bien des choses avait changé, il était heureux et éperdument amoureux d'Hinata Hyuuga. Après leur mission de sauvetage d'Hanabi, les deux tourtereaux passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils étaient maintenant officiellement en couple.

Son père, Hiashi Hyuuga, avait tenu à l'inviter pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé ses filles. Naruto sentit des nœuds se former à l'intérieur de son estomac, alors qu'il bifurquait dans les ruelles de Konoha, la neige continuant à tomber et étouffer ses pas. Il appréhendait cette rencontre avec le père de sa petite-amie, Naruto gardait des souvenirs peu agréables concernant le fait d'être en présence de parents. Il savait qu'il aurait été obligé de se trouver face à lui, un jour ou l'autre. Le jeune homme tenta de se rassurer en songeant qu'il avait eu affaire à des situations bien plus terribles, et avait toujours trouvé une solution. Poussant un soupir, il ne put s'ôter ce sentiment de crainte qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de rencontrer cet homme au visage strict et à la mine sévère.

Ses rêveries s'estompèrent tandis qu'il tourna au coin d'une rue. Naruto se stoppa net : un groupe de filles pointaient leur doigt dans sa direction, gloussant bruyamment. Il fit rapidement demi-tour, et se faufila dans une petite rue à l'abri de leur regard.

\- Où est-il passé? demanda une jeune fille blonde.

\- Naruto-samaaaaaaaaa! renchérit une autre.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir d'un air las. Sa notoriété de héros, lui paraissait encore bien étrangère. Les villageois ne cessaient de le saluer, l'acclamer, le féliciter et on lui demandait sans cesse des autographes. Les enfants avaient les yeux pétillant de joie et d'admiration quand ils le voyaient. Et lui qui avait toujours été nul en matière de filles, recevaient des présents de leurs parts. Son passage suscitait des cris, des gloussements, et parfois il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en songeant à son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait finalement finit par comprendre ce que ressentait son ami, il fut une époque où l'avait envié et même jalousé.

Son cœur n'appartenait à une seule femme. Pendant longtemps, il avait cherché une personne comme elle, sans remarquer qu'elle était juste devant ses yeux. C'était elle qu'il avait attendu, Hinata le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Elle avait su voir sa souffrance, sa solitude, son coté obstiné, sa détermination, sa force, ses échecs et ses succès. Elle l'avait reconnu au plus profond de son cœur, et elle l'aimait. Rien que d'y penser, il était heureux.

Le jeune homme pivota sur ses talons, se remerciant intérieurement de connaître les recoins du village par cœur, y ayant si souvent marcher. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une grande boutique familière ornée de fleurs. En y pénétrant, Naruto lança un bonjour à une Ino légèrement surprise.

\- Salut Ino, Sakura-chan.

\- C'est que tu es beau comme ça! taquina Ino d'une voix moqueuse. Tu t'es mis sur ton trente un dis-donc!

Naruto rougit, légèrement embarrassé.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Ino. soupira Sakura. Arrête de jeter ton dévolu sur tous les garçon de Konoha.

\- Quoi! s'exclama-elle d'un air indigné.Répète un peu pour voir?

\- Que ce que tu fais ici, Sakura ? demanda le blond avec curiosité.

\- Je venais ramener un livre que m'avait prêté Ino. expliqua-elle.

Sakura observa son meilleur d'un air curieux, elle fut saisie d'un étrange sentiment de nostalgie. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et l'image du garçon turbulent et imprévisible qu'elle avait de lui paraissait bien lointaine. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme mature, il avait bien changé. Naruto semblait épanoui, elle était heureuse qu'Hinata et lui se soient trouvés. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ses pensées s'évanouirent à l'intervention du blond.

\- Que ce qui va pas, Sakura-chan? demanda-il, les sourcils froncés. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

\- Non, ce n'est rien. rassura-elle en souriant.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un conseil, je serais ravie de t'aider! lança Ino d'une voix enjouée.

\- À vrai dire je sais déjà ce que je veux. dit-il en se grattant la tête, et en se dirigeant vers des fleurs jaunes.

\- Des tournesols...? fit Ino légèrement incrédule.

\- Ce sont ses fleurs préférées. contenta-il de dire avec un sourire.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en croisant son regard. Ino lui prépara son bouquet, puis il la paya avant de la remercier. Il se stoppa devant l'entrée : les filles de tout à l'heure l'avaient retrouvé. Naruto sentit une main le pousser doucement.

\- Je m'occupe d'elles, file.

La surprise se dessina sur son visage, mais un sourire vint vite reprendre la place.

\- Merci, Sakura-chan.

\- Désolée! lança-il rapidement à l'adresse des filles avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, apercevant Sakura et Ino qui bloquaient le passage.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Poussez-vous de notre chemin.

\- Essaye de passer pour voir? répliqua Sakura d'une voix menaçante en brandissant le poing.

Il leur adressa un bref signe de la main, reconnaissant, puis s'éloigna encore. Le jeune homme se retrouva, un instant plus tard, devant la demeure des Hyuuga. C'était une immense maison aux couleurs noires et blanches. D'un pas pressant, il se dépêcha de traverser le jardin désert, mais une sensation glacée vint brusquement lui assaillir le visage. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils, et redressa la tête. Une jeune fille était plantée devant lui, riant, de longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage.

\- Hello, Naruto-nisaan!

Contrairement à sa sœur aînée qui était calme et discrète, Hanabi était plutôt fougueuse et sans cesse prompt à l'enthousiasme.

\- Hey Hanabi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? lança-il d'un air grognon.

\- Je m'entraînais à viser, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te trouvais sur mon champs de vision. déclara-elle, l'air faussement innocente.

\- Je suis certain que tu me visais. s'exclama-il en pointant son doigt vers elle, accusateur.

Poussant un soupir, il secoua frénétiquement la tête, ôtant la neige qu'il avait sur les cheveux. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson quand la neige poudreuse entra au contact de sa peau. Hanabi n'avait jamais compris cette fascination et cette admiration qu'avait sa sœur aînée pour lui. Puis elle a avait fini par comprendre à quel point Naruto Uzumaki était spécial comme garçon, il avait changé le destin de bien des gens, comme celui de sa sœur, son cousin Neji-nisan et le sien également. Ses rêveries s'évanouirent en remarquant que Naruto, qui avait les yeux plissés, la fixait d'un air perplexe. Hanabi croisa son regard, et lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Il lâcha un soupir, visiblement perdu par le comportement de la jeune. Hanabi se contenta de sourire, et pivota sur ses talons, levant les yeux ciel.

\- Dis Naruto. Vous allez vous marier, ma grande sœur et toi? demanda-elle.

Une expression de surprise, se fendit sur le visage du garçon. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question? lança-il.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une vision de lui, mariée et père de famille. Cette image lui procura un doux sentiment de joie.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours admiré ma grande-sœur, depuis que nous sommes enfants. Je voulais lui ressembler, être forte et douce comme elle. Nos chemins ont fini par être séparer quand mon père à décidé de faire de moi l'héritière et de m'entraîner. Même après que mon père lui ai tourné le dos, je la voyais toujours s'entraîner et travailler sans relâche. Elle voulait changer. Et tu lui donnais le sentiment que c'était possible.

Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur elle, l'écoutant attentivement en silence. Hanabi tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Elle avait raison. Neji-nisan était différent avec elle depuis votre combat. Lui qui avait toujours détesté la branche principale a sacrifié sa vie pour elle. Moi aussi, j'ai compris que le destin peut être changé, et que je voulais choisir ma voie et mon propre chemin. Ma grande sœur redevint celle que j'ai toujours connu, et elle a retrouvé le sourire. Je l'aime énormément, alors, s'il te plait, continue de veiller sur elle, Naruto.

Hanabi cligna des yeux, tentant de refouler les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Naruto ressentit une bouffé d'affection. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je tiens considérablement à elle. Je te le promets, Hanabi. déclara-il. Et tout le monde sait que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, tel est mon nindo.

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent légèrement devant l'assurance et ce sentiment de confiance qu'inspirait ce garçon. Naruto l'observait, une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux. Elle était bien plus sensible qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Son attention fut attirée par une silhouette qui venait de disparaître à l'angle du jardin. Il n'y fit prêta pas plus attention que ça, et se retrouva, quelques minutes plus tard, à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Naruto fut ravi de constater à quel point il y faisait bon et chaud. Il ôta ses chaussures à l'entrée, et suivit Hanabi dans un long couloir.

\- Bienvenue, Naruto.

Il se retourna, et son visage se figea en apercevant une silhouette familière se tenant devant eux. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient aux épaules, et elle était vêtue d'un magnifique kimono bleu marine aux motifs à fleurs. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sentir troublé, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que dans ses tenues de missions. Son regard se perdit sur son vêtement, et il remarqua instinctivement qu'il mettait en valeur ses jolies courbes. Ses joues rougirent à cette pensée.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, dattebayo! se gronda-t-il intérieurement.

\- Soir' Hinata!

\- Que ce qui se passe, Naruto–nisan? lança Hanabi d'une voix moqueuse. Tu es devenu tout rouge!

\- Ma-Mais pas du tout. bégaya-il en détournant le regard, gêné.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard et rirent en chœur.

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller prévenir Père que Naruto est là. lança Hanabi avant de s'éloigner.

Naruto la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision. Il détourna la tête, remarquant qu'elle le scrutait du regard. Naruto rapprocha son visage près du sien.

\- C'est toi qui nous observé tout à l'heure. déduit-il, d'un regard.

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur le visage d'Hinata. Elle détourna les yeux et poussa une exclamation de joie, les yeux rivés sur le bouquet.

\- Oh! Des tournesols!

Naruto fronça les sourcils, d'un air penaud. C'était bien elle, ça, de détourner la conversation quand elle se refusait de lui répondre. Le jeune homme finissait par céder la plupart du temps.

\- Tu es vraiment très jolie. parvint-il à dire dans un seul souffle en lui tendant le bouquet.

Son visage s'illumina, elle paraissait ravie. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait cessé de la surprendre. Naruto était complaisant, tendre et romantique, toujours plein de petites attentions à son égard. La jeune fille se sentait chanceuse.

\- Elles sont vraiment magnifiques... Merci!

Naruto se pencha, repoussant une mèche rebelle qui lui cachait le visage. Hinata eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine au contact de sa peau, son regard était hypnotisé par ces lèvres. Elles se touchaient presque, quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Le père d'Hiashi les rejoignit un instant plus tard, Naruto afficha une moue, se qui provoqua un gloussement de la part de sa petite-ami qui remarqua l'expression du garçon. Les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment.

\- On devrait aller trouver un vase pour ces fleurs. dit-elle en s'excusant auprès de son grand-père.

Elle l'entraîna dans une pièce spacieuse, joliment décorée par des guirlandes. Il remarqua un petit espace, ou était posé une photo sur le petit meuble orné de fleur. Un faible encens fumait à côté. La forme de son visage, ses yeux, son sourire étaient identiques au sien. Il s'installa devant la photo, s'accordant une minute de prière. En recouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'Hinata avait pris place à coté de lui. Les deux tourtereaux avaient tout les deux longuement parlé de leurs parents respectifs. Hinata lui avait confié que sa mère était morte peu avant son troisième anniversaire, que quand elle parlait d'elle c'était toujours avec une immense tendresse et douceur. Il se demandait si, comme sa mère, elle avait imaginé le gendre parfait pour sa fille.

\- J'aurais aimé la connaître Tu penses qu'elle m'aurait apprécié ?

\- Je suis sur qu'elle t'aurait apprécié .Après tout, je suis avec le garçon le plus cool du village! dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il sourit à son tour, l'attirant vers elle.

\- Encore ?

\- C'est la quatrième fois que je me fais arrêter par ton groupe de fan cette semaine. raconta la jeune. Cette fois, elles m'ont demandé si tu as...

Ses joues rougirent légèrement.

\- Si tu embrassais bien.

Naruto rit

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as répondu. lança-il en rapprochant ses bras des siens.

Ils se relâchèrent brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Hanabi leur lançant un regard interrogateur et elle les informa qu'ils étaient attendus dans la salle à manger. En pénétrant dans le salon, Naruto fut surpris par l'accueil chaleureux que lui réserva Hiashi en le voyant. Il en oublia sa nervosité qui l'avait envahi quelques instants auparavant. Un couvert pour trois étaient installé sur la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Des délicieux plats fumaient, caressant les narines du jeune homme: du riz sauté, des brochettes de bœufs, une salade de légumes et du poisson. Naruto compte se rendit compte à quelle point il avait l'estomac dans les talons. Hinata lui fit un signe de la tête, l'invitant à s'asseoir, et il prit place à coté d'elle. Hiashi entama une prière qui parut durer une éternité, Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il eut fini.

\- Bon appétit,fit-il avec enthousiasme, c'est vraiment délicieux! poursuivit-il après une bouchée des brochettes de viande.

\- Hinata a passé toute l'après-midi à cuisiner pour toi! confia la soeur cadette.

Hinata jeta un regard réprobateur à Hanabi. Un sourire se apparu sur les lèvres du garçon, en constant que son visage avait viré aux rouge vif. Il songea qu'il était chanceux qu'Hinata soit un véritable cordon bleu.

Hiashi entama la conversation, l'interrogeant sur sa dernière mission, et l'échange dura jusqu'à la fin du repas. Quand ils eurent fini, Hanabi et Hinata débarrassèrent les assiettes. Naruto se sentit à nouveau nerveux, en se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec le père de sa petite-amie.

\- Naruto, je tenais à te remercier d'avoir sauvé mes filles. dit-il d'un air solennelle en inclinant la tête. J'ai perdu ma femme, mon frère et mon neveu. Elles sont les seules êtres chères qu'il me reste.

\- C'était tout à fait normal, Monsieur. répondit Naruto en agitant les bras nerveusement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier.

Hiashi lui lança un regard bienveillant.

\- Hinata a beaucoup changé et elle a vraiment progressé. continua il. Je suis fière d'elle. Je regrette d'avoir été si dur. Naruto, puis-je te demander, quelle genre de relation entretien tu avec ma fille?

Naruto sentit son cœur faire un bond contre sa poitrine. Il déglutit, les mots semblaient être coincés au fond de sa gorge.

\- Bien, c'est à dire que… Votre fille est la femme la plus forte, généreuse et incroyable que je connaisse. Je … Je suis amoureux d'elle, et je voudrais qu'elle devienne ma femme et la mère de mes enfants.

Il avait prononcé ces mots dans un seul souffle. Naruto releva la tête avec un appréhension, songeant le regard de l'homme en face de lui. Hiashi l'observait les yeux pénétrant. Il déglutit, sentant la sueur perler sur son front.

\- Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait. Mais Hinata est ma fille et héritière de mon clan. Son devoir et son rôle est de perpétuer la tradition pour les générations futures. Comme tu dois le savoir notre clan est le plus ancien de village. Notre rôle et de transmettre et protéger le Byakugan. De nombreuses personnes convoitent notre Dojutsu. Surtout, elle doit être protégée pour ce qui ce qui s'est passé avec Toneri, ne se reproduise plus.

\- Avec tout mon respect, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Hinata est devenue plus forte, elle n'a besoin de personne pour se protéger.

Hiashi écarquilla les yeux, surpris devant l'audace du garçon

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous convaincre, mais je sais que je l'aime et que j'ai la chance qu'elle m'aime en retour. Vous savez, toute mon enfance, j'ai été seul. Les villageois me craignaient et me détestait à cause du Démon Renard à neuf queues que mes parents avaient scellé à l'intérieur de moi. Pendant longtemps, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'existais. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais une personne avait été prise en compassion pour moi, c'était Hinata. Peut-être a-t-elle su me comprendre, parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était d'être rejeté et avoir des personnes qui vous tournent le dos... Quand elle s'est battue contre Neji, j'ai vu à quel point on se ressemblait. C'est idiot mais j'ai voulu la défendre, en défiant Neji en jurant de la venger.

Naruto baissa la tête, serrant les dents.

\- Je l'avais dit sans réfléchir, mais je me souviens avoir promit à Neji de changer le destin des Hyuugas.

\- Tu l'as changé, coupa Hiashi. Neji ne m'aurait jamais écouté avant ton combat contre lui. Il a cessé de vouer une haine envers la branche principale. Tu l'as changé et ma fille également, tu est en partie responsable de son changement et ses progrès.

\- Vous vous trompez, Hinata doit à elle, et à elle seules ces progrès. lança-il, les yeux rivés sur Hiashi. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

Hiashi le sonda du regard, puis poussa un soupir

\- Je vois bien que tu tiens à elle, dit-il, et je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais qu'il en est de même pour ma fille. Mais tu dois comprendre que si ma fille venait à t'épouser, Hinata devrait renoncer à son titre et l'héritage du clan, il en sera de même pour ses enfants.

Naruto afficha un air indigné, il ouvra la bouche pour protester. Mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, et Hinata entra dans la pièce, suivie de sa sœur. En croisant son regard, Naruto comprit qu'elles avaient écoutés toute la conversation. Hinata s'agenouilla en face de son père, et s'inclina.

\- Hanabi a travaillé dur et sans relâche pour pouvoir être à la hauteur, Père. dit-elle Elle mérite le titre d'héritière lui revient de droit. Elle est douée et bien plus forte que moi.

Hanabi avait les yeux rivés sur sa sœur, médusée.

\- Hinata... commença Naruto incrédule

Elle se tourna vers lui avec le sourire.

\- J'ai fait mon choix. La chose que je désirais le plus c'est enfin réalisée, j'ai eu la reconnaissance de mon père, et la tienne. Je suis prête à renoncer au titre héritière pour celui de la femme du Hokage.

Naruto la fixa incrédule, devant son sourire radieux, il fut ému. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les sécha de la paume de sa main.

\- Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle. confia le père des deux soeurs, avec un sourire.

Hinata inclina sa tête.

Merci père

Il était presque 22h, quand Naruto s'installa à l'extérieur avec. Il était allongé sur ces genoux, tandis qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

\- Hinata, tu es vraiment sûre que c'est que tu veux...? lança-t-il d'une voix hésitante

Le prenant au dépourvu, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains autour ses hanches, répondant à son doux baiser, et son corps fut parcouru d'un courant électrique. Quand le jeune couple se détacha l'un de l'autre, leurs joues étaient rouges, et ils avaient la respiration haletante. Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de sa bien-aimée. Ses yeux brillaient, et elle le regardait avec tendresse. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Je t'aime, et je suis heureuse. souffla-elle. Merci de m'aimer et de me laisser faire partie de ta vie.

Il se redressa, lui faisant face, les yeux pétillant.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je suis heureux de t'avoir auprès de moi.

Il se pencha, et l'embrassa.

C'est la fin de cette OS plutôt long et pas si facile à écrire. J'ai essayé d'être pas trop guimauve, mais un petit peu quand même. J'espère que ça vous aura plus... En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, positive ou négative. Ça me fait toujours plaisir. Prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt.

**Attention Spoils The Last, Attention Spoils the Last **

**BAZAIIIIIIIIII**

**1**

**2**

**3**

J'ai enfin vu The Last en plutôt mauvaise qualité. Mais bon je n'avais pas eu la patience non plus d'attendre. J'ai apprécié le film en tant que shipper du couple Naruhina. Je suis déçue que le film ne suive pas trop la logique du manga. On voit Naruto et Hinata pochent dans le film avec quelque petits moments mignons. Je ne comprends pas l'excuse comme quoi Naruto n'a pas compris la déclaration la première . Histoire de le faire passer pour un baka, j'ai pas trouvé ca top La réalisation des sentiments de Naruto étaient plutôt bien amené. J'avais vu juste quand je disais que Naruto avait le béguin pour Sakura à cause de sa rivalité avec Sasuke (mouhaha. La scène dans la lune n'était pas mal non plus. J'ai trop pensé à un Disney sur le voilà je n'attendais pas beaucoup du film de toute manière, c'était juste un petit plus

Bisous


End file.
